This invention relates generally to content management systems and more particularly, to methods and systems for managing content dependency deployment in content management systems.
At least some known content management systems (CMS) contain terminology style clinical content and/or full knowledge clinical content. These types of clinical content respectively range from structured or unstructured textual content to more complex content such as, but not limited to, images, multimedia files, music, audio, driver/software downloads, code, markup eXtensible Markup Language XML structures, PDF files, and/or formatted documents originating from similar or disparate databases and/or repositories. At least some known CMS are utilized in knowledge-based industries such as, but not limited to, the healthcare industry to share the clinical content with various individuals.
Generally, electronic clinical content is transferred internally or externally between various systems such that clinical information can be shared between various healthcare individuals. At least some known electronic clinical content include interdependent rules, applications, protocols, documents, links to web content, care plans, templates, controlled terminology, and/or other relationships. Known CMS generally lack sufficient information and/or metadata capable of handling both terminology content and knowledge content within a single source system.
Because some known CMS have difficulty handling both terminology content and knowledge content, the associated interdependencies are not properly managed. If the interdependencies are not deployed to a target system in the right place, in the right order, and at the right time, some known content deployment methods and systems generally experience problems that affect the efficiencies and effectiveness in deploying clinical content, which include multiple interdependencies, between the various systems. As such, access to clinical content is constrained by problems of interoperation such as, but not limited to, broken links, broken images, and/or lengthy run-time deployment.